


Iron Drugs

by BeautifulRain2020



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Peter Parker, Pass out, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poisoning, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unconscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020
Summary: Peter is poisoned by cyanide and collaspes at school. Iron Dad comes to the rescue.





	Iron Drugs

Peter was pale and standing deadly still on the stage  
“Ok everyone calm down,” Mr Harrington said as Iron Man came flying through an open window and landed on the stage. Flash squeaked as Tony got out of his suit and made his way to Peter. “Err, Mr Stark…” Mr Harrington said but Tony took no notice of him, instead reaching for Peter and placing an arm on his shoulder.  
“Peter your vitals have gone crazy, are you ok?”  
“…I’m going to have to ask you to,”  
“It’s Tony Stark.” Flash said pointing, “I always said that Peter knew you, I’m a big fan of you Iron Man.”  
“Shut up Flash,” MJ told him. “Ned! Leave it alone!” MJ shouted and Tony turned around.  
“Hands off the suit kid,” Tony Ned sternly, who had stroking his suit awkwardly.  
“Sorry Iron Man, sir.”  
“Mr Stark this is really not appropriate,” Mr Harrington persisted.  
“Cyanide,” Peter whispered just loud enough for Tony to hear. Tony turned back to Peter, ignoring the chaos around him. Peter had rested a hand on Tony's suit. “Cya…” Peter began before collapsing into Tony’s arms. Gasps came from around them.  
“Ok kid, ok,” Tony whispered lowering Peter to the ground. He looked at Peter, who was now unconscious. “Kid look at me,” Tony said urgently, taking his pulse. “You, sassy girl, call an ambulance.”  
“Sassy?” MJ replied.  
“Do it now!”  
“Ok, ok.”  
“You,” Tony said pointing at Mr Harrington. “I need Sulphuric Trigoglucumate and a needle,”  
“We don’t have…”  
“They'll be some in the school chemistry closest. Go now!” Tony shouted and Mr Harrington darted off.  
“What's wrong with him?” Ned asked Tony from behind. Tony took no notice and was busy keeping track of Peter's pulse.  
“Come on kid, stay with me. We both know that you're strong enough to fight this,” Peter's pulse was getting weaker with every minute that passed.  
“I have them!” Tony heard Mr Harrington call and he left Peter's side to retrieve it. With Tony gone Ned and Flash saw Peter's face, it was pale and drenched in sweat. They both gasped. Tony returned to Peter's side and he quickly drew a full syringe of pure Sulphuric Trigoglucumate before injected it into Peter's stomach. Almost immediately Peter threw up, and Tony rolled him onto his side.  
“That's it kid, come on, get it out.”  
“What’s wrong with him?” Ned cried out in alarm.  
“It’s not your concern kid.”  
“But Peter’s my friend.”  
“And he’s dying!” Tony shouted at Ned and immediately wished he hadn’t.  
“What?” Ned breathed.  
“Mr Stark?” Peter whispered incoherently and almost silently.  
“Who did this to you kid?” Tony asked him in an equally soft tone.  
“Vulture,” Peter whispered.  
“Alright,” Tony reassured him as the paramedics arrived and Tony handed Peter over to them. Tears formed in his eyes as they took Peter away. Tony swore that the Vulture would pay for what he had done to his kid.


End file.
